Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation imaging apparatus and an imaging system.
Description of the Related Art
A radiation imaging apparatus includes, for example, a sensor panel in which a plurality of sensors are arrayed, a plurality of circuit boards for reading out signals from the sensors of the sensor panel, and a housing which includes these parts. The plurality of circuit boards include, for example, an analog circuit board, a digital circuit board, and a power supply circuit board. The analog circuit board includes, for example, an analog circuit that performs signal processing (for example, signal amplification processing, A/D conversion, or the like) on each signal received from the sensor panel. The digital circuit board includes, for example, a digital circuit that performs signal processing (for example, correction processing or the like) on each A/D converted signal. The power supply circuit board includes, for example, a power supply circuit that generates voltages to be supplied to other circuit boards such as the analog circuit board and the like. The power supply circuit forms, for example, a switching power supply or the like.
In general, the radiant noise generation amount is different for each above-described circuit board. In the above-described example, the radiant noise generation amount is comparatively large in the power supply circuit board. The sensor signal output from each sensor is easily influenced by radiant noise and its signal value changes due to the radiant noise.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-214729 discloses a structure in which a sensor panel and a power supply circuit board are arranged side by side in the horizontal direction (a direction parallel to a radiation detection face of the sensor panel) in a housing and the sensor panel and the power supply circuit are isolated by a metal partition. This structure reduces the influence of noise from the power supply circuit board to the sensor panel. However, this structure increases the size of the housing in the horizontal direction.